I can brave the storm with you
by sweet.intoxication90
Summary: A tale of a different friendship. What if Draco met Harry and Hermione before Ron? A story of friendships, trials and love and realisations that the world is not Black or White, but Grey. First fanfiction! Do review. ZERO new characters.
1. Chapter 1

THE BEGINNING

**Author's Note: My first fanfic! please do review. Chapters will get longer. Be assured. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. (Sigh)**

Miss Hermione Granger

The last room on the left,

First Floor,

Grangers' Residence,

27, Fleet Street,

Greater London, London

Dr. Helen Granger was perplexed as she stared at the envelope in her hand. The material felt entirely too thick and the green loopy font too artistic. Moreover, it was sealed with wax and imprinted with a seal from which stared a lion, a badger (or a hedgehog), an eagle and a snake. The tall, hook nosed, handsome man who had handed it to her was watching her reactions carefully, his obsidian eyes giving away nothing. He was dressed in a black suit over which he wore a robe of some sorts held together on his collar bone with a clasp in the form of a silver lily with emerald encrusted leaves. He motioned with his hand for her to call her daughter. In a slightly shaky voice, Helen called out, "Hermione darling, come downstairs will you?". As the bushy-haired girl with large front teeth scampered down the stairs, the man in the robes seated himself on the chair. "Mrs. Granger, Hermione, have you noticed any strange reactions she has when angry or upset?", he asked them with a slight smile. And so it began, the journey of a lifetime for little Hermione Granger.

Unbeknownst to her, not far away, a half-giant broke down the door to a cabin on the sea and in Wiltshire, a family of three celebrated.

'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Ocassions', she read out loud. Her large honey brown eyes were sparkling ever since they had walked into the colourful, magical Alley. Her hand loosely clutched her book-list and letter. Turning to look at the tall 'wizard' who called himself Professor Snape, she said, "Is this our first stop?" in an extremely excited voice. Shaking his head at the resemblance to a certain red-haired witch from the past, he gestured for her to go in. "Do you accompany all the other Muggleborns as well, Sir?" she asked, skipping into the shop. Her excited eyes roving the rows and rows of robes. "Only some.", he answered, not acquainted with hyper 11 year-olds apart from his godson. Think of the devil and suddenly he heard a squeal and a thump as a blur of platinum blond hug his legs with a raucous "Uncle Sev!". Hermione stared at the taller blonde-almost white haired boy who called the Professor 'Uncle Sev'. Turning to her and giving her a curious glance he held out his hand "Draco Malfoy", he smiled and tilting his head towards a shabby raven-haired boy, he said "And that's Harry. Harry Potter." Smiling her buck toothed smile, she said "Pleasure" and firmly grasped his outstretched hand and then politely shook the other boy's hand too.

The older wizard standing behind in the alcove flinched at the sight of his son touching a lowly Muggleborn but repressed himself as he remembered the promise he'd made on that fateful Halloween day.

Severus Snape smiled at the unfolding scene. It was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

LONERS OF SORTS

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. Don't own Harry Potter. Do review!**

To say that Hermione Granger was overjoyed was an understatement. No one ever introduced themselves to her on their own. She was always the 'swot'. Eyes twinkling she looked around at the two boys. "Are you a Muggleborn?", asked Draco. "My mother has lots of Muggle books. She likes to be read out 'Pride and Prejudice' every day.", he prattled on. Her eyes widened at the mention of Jane Austen's timeless classic. "Really? It's my favourite book too! Yes, I'm a Muggleborn. My Mom, Dad are dentists! My Mom almost fainted when Professor Snape told her about witches and wizards. And, when we told Dad, he thought we were celebrating April's Fool early!" she chattered excitedly, finally having found someone who showed the mildest interest in her.

Meanwhile, Madam Malkin's was busy fitting up the boy called 'Harry' while her parents were politely standing behind Professor Snape amazed at everything. Draco looked over the girl with brown curls now looking intently at the scissors and needles weaving and stitching on their own. He wasn't used to people opening up to him. His father had been right when he assured him that things would change once he started at Hogwarts. On that cue he looked around and spotted his father talking with Uncle Sev who was introducing him to a brown haired man and strawberry blond woman with brown eyes. Hermione's parents for sure. He saw his father flinch minutely as he shook their hands. Confused, he looked back to find that Harry was almost fitted. He was confused to know that 'The Harry Potter' knew naught about the wizarding world. Shrugging he moved to Hermione who was still at the self-sewing robes. "They're charmed.", he told her with a smile. "Oh.", was her only reply.

Just then, Harry joined them with a parcel and Hermione was called for fitting. Harry watched as the girl stared with wonder at the tape moving around her. His reaction had been similar. He had been extremely surprised when he walked into the store and saw the blond boy talking voluntarily to him. Telling him about the Hogwarts houses and his preference towards the ambitious Slytherins. He talked about meeting Muggleborns and how he was excited to know about their world as his Mother had lots of books on Muggles which talked about ingenious devices that let you hear each other's voice and play music without a radio. Harry had smiled at the boy's enthusiasm and somewhere in his heart, he thought he'd made his first friend that day.

Soon, the party of seven left Madam Malkin's and out into the Alley to be greeted by Rubeus Hagrid carrying a cage with a snowy white owl. It was a gift for Harry. Neither Draco nor Hermione missed the joy in his eyes at the word 'gift', it wasn't a normal kid's smile. It was almost a 'deprived' kid's smile – grateful, bashful and uncertain.

Harry waved at them both as he left for the wand shop with Hagrid. "See you on the 1st!", Hermione said as she waved back. Thrusting her packages at her Mom, she turned to Professor Snape, "Can we get the books now?", she asked with her endearing enthusiasm. Her father laughed fondly and patted her head. "Yes, of course. And Draco will be accompanying us too. Lucius is being called away for a medical emergency.", Severus Snape replied, with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Draco immediately whirled around and looked at his father at the words 'medical'. Hermione too followed his gaze to see Mr. Malfoy pat his head briefly and squeeze his shoulders as he said "Nothing serious, Draco. Enjoy your time okay? And I want to see all the books on your birthday list with you. Alright?". Nodding his head at the adults he suddenly disappeared with a loud 'Pop'. Although very worried, Draco found Hermione's wonder filled eyes more interesting. "Apparition.", he explained "Its the mode of travel where you disappear from one place and appear in another. It is extremely uncomfortable. And you need a license." Hermione was listening intently which made him smile. Looking up, he saw the sign 'Flourish and Blotts'. He held the door open for a slack-jawed Hermione and smiled. The staggering stacks of books made him smile. Holding out his hand to Hermione, he said "Let's get you some fun books. Your parents will look after the school booklist. You have to have 'Hogwarts: A History'."

And so, they thought, as one walked to the wand shop, and the other two engrossed in a leather bound tome, ''A loner no more.''

**Do review!**

**~~Sweet Intoxication 90~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE JOURNEY BEGINS**

**Author's note: Thank you everyone for the reviews! DO review! Makes me write faster! And a super mega Hagrid hug to everyone who added this story to their favourites! **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it!**

****The Grangers looked around at the platform numbers 9 and 10. Professor Snape had told them that they would need to cross into the platform for Hogwarts by running through the brick wall. Curioser curioser. For Hermione, it kept getting magical and magical. She'd gone through all her course-books and any other material she could get her hands on. By far, her favourite was the thick leather tome that Draco had recommended Hogwarts: A History. If the school was anything like the book described, she was going to be one lucky person indeed. Draco, she smiled at the name. He was her first friend ever. And he didn't think she was a freak for loving books as much as she did. In fact, he was thrilled that he finally had someone to talk to about books. And Harry Potter. Now she realised why Draco had been so awed by him. He was a legend. A true legend. He had been mentioned in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth was shaken out of her reverie as they reached the said brick wall. Leaning casually against it, they slid onto the platform. Although they knew that the platform would be there, Hermione had not been completely convinced. Now it felt real. Surreal, of course but real as well. About to embark on her musings about the raven haired savior she saw the said person emerging onto the platform huffing and puffing along with a family of red-heads.

"Harry!", she called out along with someone else from the other side of the platform. Looking around, she saw Draco Malfoy walk towards Harry too. Surprisingly, he had already changed into his uniform- White Oxford shirt, black pants, and black robes held together with a clasp shaped like a Narcissus. They reached Harry who was surrounded by the family of the gingers. That is when Draco noticed her, smiling brightly he put an arm around them both as his father shook his head with a faint smile at the scene. The boy was too much like Narcissa. Thank Merlin. "You're here both of you!", he beamed. Hermione couldn't stop smiling as she looked at her two friends. But why were the Gingers glaring at them, no not them, at Draco and Mr. Malfoy. Harry smiled a huge smile, she noted. "Of course, we did! Do you know, Hagrid forgot to tell me how to get on to the platform! Thank God, the Weasleys were there. Ron's starting this year too!", Harry told them. Draco's smile faltered but didn't go away. "It's alright. The important thing is that you're here. Now let's get the luggage on the train.", the blonde replied as a whistle blowed. Lucius Malfoy and Mr. Granger between them managed to get the luggage into the racks while the kids boarded. The Weasleys meanwhile were divvying up food and Mrs. Granger was hugging Hermione tight. Draco and Harry smiled at the scene and more so when Mr. Granger patted her awkwardly trying not to tear up. "Take care, angel.", he said. They wandered around looking for an empty compartment. Finally they found one near the end of the train and plopped down.

"So, how long is the journey?", Harry asked Draco.

"Around six hours father said. I am so excited! Did you read the book Hermione? Isn't it amazing?"

"Oh yes it is! It's amazing! I can't wait to know which House I'll be in! But, it does not mention how we're sorted."

Draco smirked with a twinkle in his eyes as Hermione launched into a lecture about all the spells she had learnt while Harry looked worried. This expression didn't go unnoticed by Harry who immediately asked, "You do know, don't you?"

"Well, I do remember one of Dad's stories, but I like you speculating.", he smirked again. Hermione rounded on him with a determined expression. "Draco, you better tell me or else..", she said in a bossy no nonsense voice.

Draco just shook his head negatively and asked, "Or else?", his silver eyes sparkling with mirth.

Hermione, not used to being refused answers, just looked sternly with the gold flecked brown eyes and raising her hands said, "I'll tickle you to death."

"No you won't."

"Yes I would, unless of course you tell me how."

"Uh huh"

"Here goes then", she said with a laugh and started tickling Draco, who apparently turned out to be extremely ticklish. Harry was laughing at their antics just as the door opened and Ron Weasley poked his head in. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.", he said although he grimaced at the sight of the breathless Draco and laughing Hermione who had stopped to look at the new arrival. Harry politely invited the red head in as he laughed at Draco's panting face.

Ron looked extremely uncomfortable, so to put him out of his misery and to spare Draco more pestering, he asked Ron about his brothers. Although Draco listened politely, both Harry and Hermione noted that he wasn't completely there. When Hermione shot him a questioned glance, he merely shook his head in dismissal.

When Hermione asked around which house they wanted to be in, Harry merely shrugged while Draco and Ron replied Slytherin and Gryffindor at the very same time. And then, both scoffed at the other at the same time. Hermione couldn't help laughing while Harry smiled an amused smile. "Gryffindors are brave.", said Ron in a haughty voice to which Draco replied "I'd rather be ambitious.", and smirked at the latter.

That moment Harry and Hermione realised that there were going to be more of such altercations. "What do you think, Hermione? Where would you like to be?" Perplexed, Hermione thought a second and replied in a small voice, "I don't know. I was always picked last in school. I don't have any defining characteristics. Although I do want to do really well in this school." Harry caught her eye and she felt that he related to her and smiled at her. "You're not alone in that feeling.", he replied.

Draco turned to her and smiled, "You will be in Slytherin. Ambitious, intelligent and bossy." He added the last one with a smile, in a completely not rude way. "But, but I'm not a pureblood."

"Doesn't matter. Not anymore. Voldemort himself was a half-blood, wasn't he?", he said in a kind voice bringing a wide wide smile to Hermione's face.

**I know Draco is OOC but this is how I imagine him if he had a more compassionate upbringing. And yes, I am a Slytherin through and through. Which house do you think Harry will end up in? What's the promise that made Lucius change? And how will Draco and Ron's interactions turn out? Keep watching this space.. AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~~~sweet intoxication**


	4. Chapter 4

**HISTORY IN THE MAKING**

**Author's Note: Thank you ****wintersong1954, Perseus96, EllaLewis, Icelynne and PinkSlytherin**** for the amazing reviews! KEEP REVIEWING! And I loved all your guesses about the houses but here goes... **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Harry Potter.**

Hermione was overjoyed at Draco's sweet gesture. Even the way he called her bossy. True she could be overbearing and obnoxious and yes, a tad bit bossy but it was all in a good way. And she was sure that's how Draco meant it. He was the first person not to think of her as a nagging know-it-all, except for her parents of course. The same could be said for Draco too, she mused. She was sure most people saw him as a swaggering, over confident person. But not her. And well, she was a firm believer in 'If you have it, flaunt it.'

Her musings were interrupted by Ron's haughty voice saying, "Why would she want to be in Slytherin? You-Know-Who was a Slytherin." Before Draco could open his mouth, Hermione replied, "So was Merlin."

Harry was astounded at this piece of information while Ron just opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Smirking at Draco, Hermione opened her book and continued reading.

Draco smiled a proud smile at his friend, he was sure she would be a Slytherin. Contrary to popular belief, Salazar had not been against Muggleborns. He was opposed to only those who did not value magic, who did not relish in its power, who did not worship their abilities and took them for granted. And like every great thinker, his ideologies too had been twisted along the way for the benefit of the shallow minded. Salazar had been extremely ambitious, and that is what Slytherins were. Ambitious, so ambitious that they wanted to be the best in whatever they did.

Soon, they were at Hogsmeade station, crisp in their new robes. The entire student populace thronged the tiny station resulting in Draco and Hermione being separated from the others. Hermione was almost swept off in the tide of black robes but Draco quickly pulled her by the wrist and away from the throng. They saw Hagrid flashing his lantern and were ushered into boats to be taken to the castle. They were the last to reach the boats and were ushered into a boat with a girl with black hair and pug like face who smiled a too bright smile at Draco, and another boy whose dark skin and slanted eyes revealed him to be of exotic origin. "Drakey!", the girl shouted causing Hermione to snort almost in an unlady-like way. "Hey Pansy, Blaise.", Draco replied almost warily. Blaise looked like he was trying to stop himself from snickering. "This is Hermione," he said, introducing Hermione to them. Pansy shook her outstretched hand coldly while Blaise grinned at her.

As they rounded an ivy covered corner, they caught the first glimpse of the castle and for Hermione, it was love at irst sight. The tall turrets and arched windows, the parapets and the ramparts. It was magical. The entire place screamed of magic. Face glowing she turned to Draco, still speechless. "I know", was all he said. Pansy squeeled in the background while Blaise smiled a beatific smile.

Time, it seemed was flying. One moment, she was in the boat, the next they were led into the castle by a stern lady who introduced herself as Head of House Gryffindor and the next, they were led in a single file to the Great Hall. "Its enchanted to look like the weather, right?", she confirmed with Draco who stood behind her. She was a trembling mess, too tensed to bother him about not telling her about the Sorting procedure. He smiled and nodded, confirming her answer.

By the time they reached the front of the Hall, Hermione was a trembling mess. Rolling his eyes, Draco gently touched her shoulder once, softly conveying that everything would be alright. Smiling nervously, Hermione saw that Ron too was extremely agitated and Harry too had a worried and perplexed look on his face.

She then saw McGonagall enter with a tattered hat on a four legged stool. Draco smirked in amusement at Hermione's stricken expression. As all eyes turned to it, a rip opened near its brim as it started singing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

As the entire hall broke into applause, Draco leaned over to Hermione's ear and said in a conniving voice, "In Slytherin, you'll find your real friends."

"Granger, Hermione", called out McGonagall's clear voice. Draco squeezed her shoulder as she drew up to her full height and walked across the hall, the uplifted chin hiding her anxiety. The huge hat covered her brown eyes. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head "Hmmm, not bad. Very smart. Very smart indeed."

"Who's that? Are you the hat? How can you talk? Inside my head I mean,"

"My, my, aren't we feisty? What's that I see? Ambition. Ambition and intelligence. And loyalty. A Muggleborn too. You want to make your mark in this world, don't you deary?"

As Hermione gave a small nod, the Hat reached a decision as it roared out loud, "I give you, Hogwarts' first Muggleborn Slytherin!"

**How was it? Like it? Hate it? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter coming up tomorrow. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A FEAST, A CAKE AND THE ROYALS

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite this story! Keep up the good work guys! Please keep reviewing! I love your feedback. Although the plot is set, I absolutely adore your input!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter.**

A deafening silence followed the Sorting hat's bizarre announcement. If silence could burst your eardrums, this was the moment. Then followed the mutterings and the whispers. And a few hisses as well. As McGonagall lifted the Hat, Hermione saw the shocked faces of Gryffindors, the encouraging looks of the Hufflupuffs and perplexed faces of the Ravenclaws. But the reaction she most feared was from the Green table at the other end. As she shakily got up to walk to the Slytherin table she saw that most were clapping except for a small portion who were hissing at her. She heard a few whispered 'Mudbloods' and gathered that it must have been directed to her heritage.

But Hermione Granger was not to be intimidated. She shot a glance at the waiting first years and received a huge smile from a silver eyed boy. Looking up at the Head table she saw Snape glance at her cursorily and his lip curled into a half smile. That was all the encouragement she needed to walk to her House Table and sit at the empty end. She got a few admiring glances and some evil stares but all in all, the House was in awe of her.

"Welcome to Slytherin.", she heard a soft, gentle voice to her left, "Terrence Higgins", the boy introduced. "Pleasure", she replied in a confident voice gaining even more smirks from the seniors. "I'm the Slytherin Prefect, along with Selena over there. We expect you to solve your problems on your own, although we always back it up. So even if you fumble, we'll sort it out.", he told Hermione. Chuckling she nodded. Yes, this was where she belonged.

Soon, she was joined by Gregory Goyle who immediately sat beside his friend Vincent Crabbe. They looked like brothers, she thought. Maybe they were related distantly. They smiled at her formally but then took to conversations amongst themselves. She was shaken out of her musings my McGonagall's voice calling out, "Malfoy, Draco."

Turning in her seat she crossed her fingers, not that Draco needed. He had been supremely confident that he would be in Slytherin. But Hermione was worried and didn't want to be left alone. But her worries were pointless for no sooner had the Hat touched Draco's mop of platinum blond hair than it screeched "Slytherin!"

Hermione clapped loudly along with the rest of the Slytherins. She noted that he was indeed well known as a number of seniors smiled as he strutted to the table and promptly dropped into the seat beside her and hugged her tight.

"Was I right or was I right?", he asked with a conceited smirk.

"Yeah yeah, don't gloat.", she replied with a smirk of her own.

A few subtle stares were directed at them following this conversation because it wasn't everyday that you saw the Pureblood Prince hug a Muggleborn. But then, it wasn't everyday that a Muggleborn was sorted into Slytherin.

Their attention was drawn back to the sorting as Pansy flopped down on the bench and a hush fell over the hall as the name, 'Potter, Harry' was called out. As the sorting hat was placed on his head, the hall breathed in as one. Draco whispered into her ear, "5 Galleons he joins us here." Hermione scoffed and smirked at him, "10 that he's Hufflepuff." Their conversation did not go unnoticed by Terence who piped in, "Betting on the Boy-Who-Lived? Tut, tut.", although there was a proud half smile gracing his face. Selena, the other prefect looked over at the two first years and gleaned by their smirks that they were indeed Slytherins through and through.

Meanwhile, Harry was having a hatstall. As whispers broke out in the hall, the Hat opened its mouth and yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hermione just held out her palm to Draco with a rivalling smirk. As they looked at the commotion, the Hufflepuffs were dancing and stamping their feet while their Head of House, Professor Sprout was weeping. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were shocked to the core while the Slytherins were unaffected by the sorting of the Wizarding World's Golden Boy. A blushing Harry clambered onto the Hufflepuff table next to third year Cedric Diggory and had his hand shaken by almost the entire House. He looked over at Draco handing Hermione 10 dollars and shook his head. Noticing it, both Hermione and Draco waved and gave him a thumbs-up, Draco a bit forlornly.

The celebrations quieted after a while and the Sorting continued. Ron Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor as per his wishes and finally the Sorting ended with Blaise joining them at the Slytherin table.

Everyone looked up as Professor Dumbledore got up to welcome them. From her left Terrence whispered, "Brilliant but shrewd. Never know what's happening in his brain. They say he's the only one who You-Know-Who ever feared. Worshipped by the Gryffindors but we think he's just as dangerous." Hermione nodded her head along with Draco. She knew Dumbledore was a great wizard but she refused to believe he was the White to Voldemort's Black. Even Saruman the White was corrupted by power.

Her musings were interrupted by the appearance of food on the golden goblets and plates in front of them. All the Slytherins around her shook their heads at her awestruck face with Draco closing her gaping mouth. Pansy shook her head at her and just smiled while Blaise gave her an affectionate pat on the head.

She saw Draco looking off somewhere with a slightly disgusted look on his face. Following his gaze she saw he was looking at Ron who was shovelling food onto his plate with one hand while stuffing everything in his mouth with the other. She looked back at Draco and saw that he looked as if he was looking at something disgusting stuck to the toilet seat. (yes, I copied McGonagall's expression description) She couldn't stop her laugh and still looking at Draco she burst into laughter. Draco was shaken out of his reverie and just stared at Hermione. Her bushy hair was flying around as she shook with laughter and her cheeks pink from trying to control. Even Terrence couldn't stop a smile quirking his lips as he stared at the young girl shaking with mirth.

Poking her side, Draco just said, "It was indeed revolting."

"Oh, I agree absolutely. But your expression Dray! Priceless!"

"Dray?", Draco asked although he liked how it sounded.

"Yep, Dray.", sobering up Hermione replied as she cut up her meat and vegetables properly and deftly with her utensils. "It suits you better. Draco sounds so serious. Although it's a beautiful name."

Blushing, Draco replied "Thanks Mia."

Bashfully he looked up and saw that Hermione was smiling at him. "I like that."

"You know, Draco's a constellation.", she told Draco.

Smirking, he said "I'm named after the very same, Mademoiselle. It's mother's favourite. It's also a tradition on Mother's side of family to name the kids after constellations, stars and such."

Hermione's eyes lit up at that. "That's awfully nice."

Soon, the desserts were sent up and Hermione and Draco immediately reached for Dark chocolate cake. Laughing at the choice, Draco quipped "Great minds". He served a piece to Hermione and shook his head as she proceeded to pour chocolate sauce over it. Following her he did the same and proceeded to dig into the scrumptious delicacy.

Soon, the wonderful feast was over and everyone was quiet, thinking of their warm beds. Hermione was in a conversation with Terrence about lessons. She was extremely excited to start Transfiguration and Potions. She was talking and rolling her pendant in her fingers. Noticing this, Selena asked her about it. Having missed this detail, Draco listened as Hermione explained, "Well, its an heirloom from my Mother's side of family. Her Mother gave it to her when she started school. It was a simple orchid in silver but Draco noticed an engraving. "What's written on it, Mia?"

"Umm, well, it actually belonged to Queen Elizabeth, she gave it to my great grandmother who was Her Majesty's second cousin. It says "ut vestra sapientia perpetuo augeatur" Before she could reply, Draco piped, "May your wisdom always increase."

Raising an impressed eyebrow at Draco she nodded. "So, you're related to the Royal family?"

A flustered Hermione replied in the affirmative "But very distantly."

Their attention turned to Dumbledore who'd just stood up for announcements. All the Slytherins were perplexed at the announcement regarding the third floor corridor but shook it off as they stood up and were led by Terrence to their common room and dormitories. Hermione had another 'open mouthed' moment when she saw the lavish common room under the lake. They were then shown the girls' dormitories which were to the left and the boys' to the right. Smiling she allowed the essence of Slytherin to soak up as Draco patted her head and called out "Goodnight your Highness!" This was followed by laughs from the Slytherins who had clearly taken to the young prodigy.

As she fell into her bed next to Pansy, Hermione couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Life was good.

**How was it? Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~sweet intoxication**


	6. Chapter 6

**A SUNRISE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dedicated to my best friend, boyfriend and fiancé. It's our story (kind of) as I always imagined. Keep the reviews coming people.**

**This chapter is a bit small but the next will be updated soon too.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Harry Potter.**

The sun rose over the stained windows just as the phoenix let out a joyful cry. The old man behind the large, oak desk sighed. Cocking his head to the side the phoenix late out a baleful lament enquiring after the wizard in midnight blue robes.

"I'm afraid Fawkes that all will not go as per the plan. Hufflepuff, Fawkes. How, I wonder. I wonder, indeed."

A knock sounded on the door, and a Severus Snape walked in, without waiting for the permission. He shot a glance at the wizened wizard on the desk and smirked. Striding over to the stained window, he looked out at the bright sun and said, "Your carefully drawn plan, not holding up Albus?"

"Now, now Severus. Must you be rude?"

"I merely state the truth. It's a dangerous game you play Albus. I did warn you. It's lives at stake. Human beings are more than the pawns on your chessboard, no matter how much they resemble."

Turning around, he continued, "Did you see his eyes, Albus? Did you realise you sealed his fate when you left him on that doorstep? And you except him to be a Gryffindoor?"

And, with that he turned and walked out the door leaving behind an old man bent over his desk. The said person then looked up and said softly, a gleam in his eyes, "It's a war Severus. You lose something to gain something. And the lives you talk about. They only fulfil their purpose. What else would be the purpose of their lives."

Draco woke the next day at the crack of dawn. So excited was he to start the first day of school that he didn't even grimace at the loud snores emanating from the slumbering forms of Crabbe and Goyle. Making his way towards the common room, he looked around to ensure that it was empty. Making his way to the couch near the fireplace, he pulled out his favourite eagle feather quill, inkwell and parchment. Making himself comfortable he stared at it for a second, then dipping the quill in, he started writing, and the words just kept on coming.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Hello Mother, Father will probably have told you to stop fretting and worrying now as my letter has arrived. Don't worry, I fully intend to keep my promise to you and write you every single day. I reached Hogwarts safely. And do you know, I was the only one who knew about the Sorting. Mia, I mean Hermione, the girl who loves Pride and Prejudice, remember, she tried to tickle the information out of me. It was hilarious! Father is probably scoffing right now as he reads out this bit, isn't he? Well Father, you will be pleased to know that I did not divulge information under torture. And also that I am in Slytherin as you expected. Sorry Mother, but Ravenclaw is just not me. Yes, I know you respect your old House but it's not me. Guess what Mother? Hermione is also in Slytherin! The first Muggleborn to do so! Of course I knew it already. She is related to the Muggle Queen Father, did you know? She even has an insignia. Mother always liked to read about them, didn't you Mother. _

_Anyway Mother, classes are going to start today and I must get ready. And if you expect me to write to you everyday, I expect you too, to take all your potions and listen to the Healers. _

_I will write everyday and I will see you at Christmas. It just cannot come early enough._

_I'm afraid I must go now. I can hear the others waking up. You take care, okay Mother?_

_I love you both. I love you Mother._

_Your Dray._

Smiling at his letter, Draco wiped away the wetness in his eyes. As he rolled up the parchment, he saw Hermione walk in already dressed in her uniform. Seeing him there she made her way to him at the window just as he called his barn owl.

Hermione just smiled as she stood beside him, "Your parents?", she asked softly. Nodding, Draco smiled a half smile as he turned away to hide the wet glimmer in his eyes. Hermione noted but let him have his space. She understood. Just then a greyish black handsome owl flew from the dormitories and settled down on Draco's arm. Smiling she stroked its feathers, "Hello handsome. And what might be your name?", she asked.

"Eltanin", Draco replied softly, as he tied the letter to the thong.

"The brightest star in Draco. That's beautiful Dray."

Smiling a huge smile, Draco turned around and felt his sadness melt. "Thanks Mia. Breakfast?"

Nodding and smiling a bright, excited smile, she held onto his outstretched hand and together they walked to the Great Hall. They were home.

**How was it? Review people! A short chapter but a lot of plot! What do you think? And a question for you people cos I want to incorporate your suggestions in the story: What kind of portrait should guard the Slytherin common room? And... Should Slytherin have Potions with Gryffindoor or Hufflepuff?**

**Answer up people!**

**~~sweet intoxication.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PIRATES, POTIONS AND TEA**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Love you guys for the reviews! J Anyhow, I loved your suggestions and it was equal equal for Potions with the Gryffs and Puffs. Also, I know the Slytherin common room has a wall for its entrance but I wanted to change some stuff. So, here goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Harry Potter. No intention of Copyright Infringement.**

A creak sounded through the empty corridor startling Draco and Hermione. Sharply looking around, they sighed with relief as it turned out to be another suit of armour, its creaks amplified by the deserted corridor.

"How do we manage to get lost on the very first day, Dray?"

"We're not lost Mia, only taking a detour"

Following his cheery footsteps, Hermione couldn't stop a chuckle.

"So, we have to get to the dungeons right? Don't you remember the way back Mia?"

"I do, but I like taking the detour better", Hermione laughed.

Hearing footsteps along the corner, the duo rushed off in the direction so that they might ask for directions. Unable to gauge the distance, they collided into a confused looking Harry Potter.

"Harry! Long time mate! How are the Puffs treating you? Must be a blast in there, eh? I bet they haven't had anything to celebrate for in a few centuries.", Draco joked as he clapped n pulled up Harry.

"Oh stop it Dray, you'll scare him off and he won't talk to us. How are you Harry?", Hermione asked kindly. "How were your lessons?"

"Well, just had two actually, Transfiguration and Potions. Transfiguration's really difficult. And well Potions, is quite interesting though Professor Snape seems snarky, he teaches quite well."

Hermione was soaking the information like a sponge. Nudging her Draco replied, "Hermione here transfigured the matchstick to a needle. The only one who could. Should've seen McGonagall's face Harry when she had to award the Snakes points and the Ravens! Their shocked faces!"

Harry just smiled at them before looking at his watch. Realising that he was late for Charms, he waved and ran off, leaving Draco and Hermione wondering where to go.

The duo tumbled into the Potions classroom in the dungeon ten minutes later, holding their sides and gasping for breath. Laughing so hard that they had to hold onto the door, they asked Professor Snape for permission to enter. Getting a nod they walked to the bench at the front of the class and only then did they notice the Gryffindors around. Seated to their left was none other than Ron Weasley and another guy they knew to be Irish. And to their right sat two giggling girls, one with blond ringlets and the other seemed to be of Indian origin. Still laughing, they sat on the bench, Draco resting his head on the edge of the cauldron and shaking with laughter.

"Yer scurvy dog! Get up and pay attention matey!", Hermione whispered which caused him to go into another bout of laughter.

Shaking her head and wiping her eyes, Hermione was greeted with Pansy's questioning look.

"A portrait of a pirate." And that set the duo off again. Beside them Ron Weasley muttered something under his breath, to which Draco glared at him, all traces of laughter gone.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley.", came the voice of their Professor. "Settle down you to. We're making the boil cure. Get on with it. Instructions on the board."

Smirking at the red head, Hermione settled down to make her potion. By the end of the lesson, she realised that the Gryffindors were hopeless at potions while the Slytherins were naturals. Between Draco, Blaise and her, they'd managed to acquire 30 points for Slytherin.

As they reached the portrait of Merlin, guarding the Slytherin common room, and whispered the password (boomslang skin), Blaise and Pansy were in stitches listening to Draco's attempts at trying to talk with the pirate in a civilised manner while Hermione spoke to him in 'Piratespeak'. They collapsed onto the comfortable leather chairs, clutching their sides. It had been a good first day.

Friday dawned bright and early, and the owl post brought a surprise for Hermione and Draco. Just as they sat buttering their toast, Eltanin flew in followed by Harry's Hedwig. As the snowy owl crossed to Hufflepuff, Eltanin perched on Draco's shoulder and extended his leg for the letter. A small note addressed to 'Hermione and Draco' was attached to it. A rough and untidy scrawl showed a small note:

_Dear Hermione and Draco,_

_It's Friday and I asked Harry to join me for a spot of tea. I would like to invite you guys too because that chap simply doesn't stop talking about you. And I guess it would give even you guys time to catch up._

_Cheers,_

_Hagrid._

Draco looked overwhelmed at the note while Hermione beamed. It was going to be a really really interesting first week.

As the duo made plans for the tea and smiled at Harry, giving him a thumbs up, they failed to notice a pair of blue eyes trained on them, frowning through his smile.

Things were not going according to plan. No, he couldn't let Severus be right. Something had to be done. Yes, indeed.

**SORRY! Such a short chapter! Law School is a bitch! Review please please!**

** ~~sweet intoxication**


	8. Chapter 8

**FOOD FOR THOUGHT**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! Here's the next chapter as promised! Keep reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter universe! Would**n't write fanfiction then would I? J

Dusk came and saw two students walking across the lawn to the pumpkin patch and the small hut beside it. The sharp blue eyes followed their path as the girl animatedly explained something while the boy listened with rapt attention.

Another pair of eyes, less confident and twitching followed their path across the grounds. Suddenly, their gaze turned to a raven haired boy who called out to the pair who stopped, waiting for the said person to jog up and meet them. Then, together they continued walking to the small hut.

"Blood traitor Malfoy and the Potter boy is it?"

"Y-Ye-Yes Master"

"Interessssting, verrry interesssting. Leave them be. I will make them pay sssoon. Time for my feeding."

Gulping audibly, the twitching figure retreated from the window, leaving the three students to enjoy the last of their quiet evenings.

* * *

The visit to Hagrid's hut brought about interesting revelations for Harry, Hermione and Draco. Apparently the Gringotts robbery had taken place while all of them were present in the Alley. The fact that Hagrid had suddenly changed the topic asking about Harry's adjustment to Hufflepuff House was proof enough about their correct guess.

Still mulling over the new piece of information, they made their way back to the castle. Parting at the Entrance Hall, Harry made his way to the Hufflepuff dorms near the kitchen while Draco and Hermione moved to the dungeons.

The week passed by quickly with more classes and homework and soon the first years were complaining of the amount of homework. Hermione of course was up to date with her work along with Draco and they couldn't help but laugh at an ashen faced Ron Weasley scribbling away a Potions essay during breakfast on Monday.

"Insufferable Know-it-all", he muttered.

"Better a know it all than a dunce Weasley", shot back Hermione as she made her way to the Hufflepuff table to greet Harry. Earning a smirk from Terence, she flopped down next to Harry to the surprise of a blond girl next to her and a third year Puff beside Harry.

"Good morning matey", came a drawl from the other side as Draco too joined them and pulled up an apple from the bowl.

Harry just smiled at the two of them, happy to see that they were in touch despite the different houses.

"Oh come on, don't stare as if we're aliens. We're Harry's friends and we're hungry and as we don't get to see him outside of meals, we thought of gracing you badgers with some Slytherin company.", Hermione addressed the gaping Puffs. Draco raised a buttered toast in silent acknowledgement while Harry beamed even more.

"Everyone, this is Draco and Hermione, you guys, this is Hannah, Cedric and Zacharius", Harry introduced, pointing at the blond girl next to Hermione, the amused third year in front of her and the brown haired guy next to Draco. Smiling around they resumed breakfast quietly discussing the contents of the Gringotts robbery. They were convinced by now that the said targeted article was now in Hogwarts, removed by Hagrid on Dumbledore's orders. The question now was, what it was. As they pondered this, Cedric asked them about flying lessons. They were going to start the next day and Draco complained about sharing them with all the other houses while Harry was worried that he might not be good.

"Are you kidding me? I am sure you'll be a natural. I'll bet on it.", replied Hermione.

"And why is that Mia?"

"Because he is the son of the star chaser, James Potter, who led the Gryffindors to victory for 3 consecutive years."

"That's not there in Hogwarts: A History."

"Oh no, remember how we ended up in the Trophy room that day when we were lost? I saw the Cup there. That's how"

While Draco shook his head in amazement, Harry felt relieved and pressured at the same time.

* * *

The day of the Quidditch classes dawned bright and early with an over excited Draco, Blaise and Hermione running out to the grounds in anticipation. On reaching, they found that the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were already there. As Harry waved them over to where he was standing with Ron Weasley, Hermione and Draco exchanged looks.

"Nervous Harry? Hermione here has been spouting facts from Quidditch Through the Ages since yesterday", informed Draco, earning an elbow in the ribs.

"At least that's better than complaining about first years not being allowed brooms", she shot back with a laugh.

Ron let out a snort at this making Draco scowl.

"That's still better than hearing your exploits about almost hitting a helicopter Weasley. I know for a fact that brooms don't go that high.", Hermione smirked making Draco smile a bit.

Ron Weasley opened his mouth to retort but was saved the effort by the arrival of Madam Hooch. Hermione was overjoyed when her broom shot up into her hand at the first instance. Draco looked bored while Harry shared her enthusiasm. Soon, Draco's boredom was cured by the exploits of a certain Neville Longbottom.

As Madam Hooch led him to the Hospital Wing, Draco saw Longbottom's Remembrall on the grass. Holding it up he smirked at Hermione and Harry and mounted his broom.

"Come on!", he shouted.

Smirking at him, Hermione looked around and mounted her broom too, urging an unsure Harry.

"Oh don't worry, we won't go too high."

As the three students soared up, Ron Weasley gaped open mouthed at their expressions of pure joy, especially Harry and Hermione's.

Hermione's joy at the freedom was interrupted by Draco's shout as he threw the Remembrall at her. Swerving a bit she caught it deftly at the tip of her fingers and throwing a smirk at Draco, she threw it at Harry. They whooped as they saw Harry going into a low dive and skimming the ground to catch it and then deftly threw it towards Draco who flew up into the air and caught the Red glass ball as it flew under the broom.

The Slytherins' and Hufflepuffs' whoops were suddenly cut short. Looking down, they saw a furious looking Professor Sprout and an amused Professor Snape looking up at them. Harry gulped as both Draco and Hermione looked at him apologetically before swooping down and landing.

"Malfoy, Granger follow me. Zabini, go to the Charms classroom and get Higgins and Diggory pronto. Pomona?", he asked the now glaring Professor who nodded.

"Potter, follow me. My office Professor Snape.", she replied in a crisp voice.

Heads bowed, they walked to the Head of Hufflepuff's office. They were greeted by the Slytherin prefect and Cedric.

Closing the door behind him, Snape asked them all to be seated.

"Was it the first time you flew, Hermione? Potter?"

When they nodded, Hermione proudly while Harry unsurely, Professor Snape turned to Terence and Cedric and announced, "I believe I've found suitable candidates for the Keeper and Chaser positions for Slytherin," he nodded at Hermione and Draco respectively, " and the Seeker for Hufflepuff. Diggory, he's a natural, like his mother."

Professor Sprout smiled at Harry's astounded face while Hermione and Draco high fived each other.

"First time-"

"-in a century", they completed.

* * *

**How was it? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! The little button down there. J**

**Coming up... The discovery of the three headed dog. **

**~~sweet intoxication**


End file.
